


somersault

by waspfactor



Series: of violets and carnations [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Male-Female Friendship, POV Lesbian Character, Pining, Sexuality Crisis, as she should, comphet, okano takes NONE of maeharas shit, she's a girl who likes girls what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspfactor/pseuds/waspfactor
Summary: there's a reason why maehara doesn't hit on kataoka anymore.
Relationships: Maehara Hiroto & Okano Hinata, Okano Hinata/Kataoka Megu
Series: of violets and carnations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013400
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	somersault

**Author's Note:**

> a wasp fic... that is happy? yesh pls
> 
> was rereading the wiki to refresh my memory n saw that maehara doesn't try any of his shit on kataoka because he's following the Bro Code. so i though, what if he was doing it for okano instead. okano/kataoka SUPREMACY im TELLING YOU.
> 
> broke: just having maeiso   
> woke: maeiso and okakata? (is that their ship name?)

Okano is hesitant to accept Maehara’s advances. She weighs up the pros and cons in her head. Pros: Maehara is funny, they get along well, he’s… attractive (that’s what all her friends say at least), he’s popular. He’s a gentleman, a real ikemen! Eventually, after encouragement from her friends, she accepts.

She learns the cons the hard way.

Maehara can put up a nice front, all smiles when he picks her up from her house later that night. He brought her a bouquet of sunflowers which she hadn’t expected. Her elder brother waggles his eyebrows as she sets them down in the kitchen before she leaves.

Maehara shares the same sense of humour as her; they find themselves giggling on the walk to the restaurant. He holds open the door for her, gets her chair, buys her dessert, gives her his jacket when it gets chilling.

Okano goes home that night, a little confused. The date hadn’t felt any different from when they hung out beforehand. She finds herself searching up ‘what are dates supposed to feel like’ on her phone.

Cons of dating Maehara Hiroto: he’s a two-timing scumbag. Okano should’ve seen this coming. Anger flares within her when she sees Maehara _shamelessly_ flirting with another girl in their class. She kicks him in the midriff, listens to the weak ‘right in the solar plexus’ Maehara groans out and storms off.

She goes to the gymnastics hall and practices her vault clearings until she’s blue in the face. Maehara’s waiting for her outside, a sheepish look on his face. Okano’s not having it.

“I should’ve listened to the rumours about you!” She hisses at him, speed walking away from him. He might be a guy and a football player but her graceful frame allows her to outpace him easily.

“Okano! Wait! I’m sorry.”

Okano’s used to how boys apologise (they don’t). She calls him out on it. “You’re only mad because you got caught!”

He asks if they can still be friends and Okano replies that they never anything more (which is true but clearly Maehara didn’t know that, by the way he face falls).

For her first romantic relationship, Okano deems it a failure. She sits in her room at home and thinks _hard._ Maehara was the guy she was closest to, a close friend even. If she were going to end up dating a boy, it would be him. So why didn’t it work? Granted, they had one date but Okano… didn’t even think of it as that! It was just like any other time they hung out together. The way her friends talk about dates and what the characters from her favourite show experience…. Yeah. Okano decides that wasn’t even a date.

She (as Maehara would put it) ‘takes herself off the market’ by retracting from dating completely. Boys are stupid and there’s way more important things to deal with. Like… you know… grades?

Oh shit, she forgot about her grades.

She gets sent to E Class and is surprised to see Maehara there as well. He’s talking to a dark-haired boy that Okano has never seen before. Maehara introduces him as Isogai, one of their class presidents.

While Maehara appealed to the generic, attractive male archetype, Isogai was… _cute_ in a general sense, Okano supposes. Wide, warm eyes the hue of honey, flowy hair (with a little cowlick too) and _he shook her hand._ Okano connects the dots in her brain and realises _this_ is the Isogai that all the other girls in the gymnastic team swoon over.

She’s impressed that Maehara has such good taste in friends and then she’s confused as to why Isogai willingly spends his time with Maehara.

“Okano, right? I think I’ve seen you compete on the gymnastic team before, you’re amazing! Hiroto’s told me a lot about you.”

She turns to Maehara. “All good I hope.” She seethes.

“Yeah, of course babe, you’re great-“ Okano kicks him, this time going for his leg. He buckles to the floor.

“Don’t call me that!” She rages.

Isogai laughs, a look of betrayal on Maehara’s face. “While I agree he _does_ deserve that,” Maehara groans out something about how he’s lost his best friend already. “As one of your class presidents, I _do_ have to discourage against violence. Sorry.” He says with a polite small, as if _he’s_ the one in the wrong.

Maehara gets to his feet. “Speaking of class presidents, where’s our beloved Ikemegu?”

“Do you know how many times I’ve told you to not call me that?” A voice says from behind them. Okano turns and learns that this is ‘Ikemegu’; she can see why Maehara would call her that.

“Only spreading the good word, ma’am.” Maehara grins.

“Isogai, we better get going. The trek will take some time to complete.”

Isogai waves bye to Maehara, tells him he’ll see him after the student council meeting. ‘Ikemegu’ leaves as soon as she appeared, graciously weaving out the classroom. “That was Kataoka, by the way. She’s our female class president and 100% material.” Okano’s too distracted to kick him for that.

Woah.

Okano’s never felt like this before.

She chalks it up to admiration. Kataoka is…. _amazing._ She’s a hard worker, always willing to help others. She’s competitive to the right amount and a good sportswoman. Okano briefly wonders why she swims when she could easily compete in team-based sports. She imagines Kataoka leading a team of footballers, netball players, hockey players like a battalion, leading them to victory. Okano cut most of her hair off at the start of junior high- too much hassle for competitions and it never sat right on her. Kataoka’s hair is akin to a model’s; long, straight and an icy cold brown colour. Okano wants to run her fingers through, braid it.

Friends do that all the time, right?

One tepid autumn day, Okano watches as Maehara makes his way around E Class, groans as he- quite literally- goes from desk to desk, asking girls out. This is a new low, even for Maehara. When he approaches Kataoka, Okano feels her heart twist, feels it _hurt_. The feeling is back, all consuming, like a black hole.

Before she realises what, she’s doing, she gets to her feet and slams her hand down on Kataoka’s desk, scaring the both of them. “She’s not interested! Maehara, go be a creep somewhere else!” She prepares to raise her leg but Maehara takes the hint and backs off, Isogai issuing an apology.

Kataoka sighs and Okano can tell this isn’t the first time this has happened. “I’m _so_ sorry you had to experience that. Maehara’s a creep.”

“It’s okay, I’ve experienced worse,” Kataoka tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. “Thanks for coming to my rescue. It’s… Okano, correct?”

Okano nods. “Yeah! You’re Kataoka, right? You’re our class president!”

A blush rises to Kataoka’s face. “Megu is fine.”

“Then you call me Hinata,” Okano smiles warmly. “Do you want to eat lunch with me?”

Kataoka- _Megu_ accepts graciously and they sit near the back of the classroom, talking about the most recent episode of a Western gameshow. 

And just like that, a friendship is born.

Except… not really.

Friends don’t really dream about kissing the other.

Really, Okano should’ve seen this one coming. It makes sense, why her and Maehara never quite worked, how she’s never found most of the ‘hot’ guys at their school attractive, why she never watched all those action films for the muscley men but rather the women they fought alongside with.

With the realisation of being a lesbian, she realises there’s a large issue in her way. And it comes in the form of a ginger Casanova with no regard for tact.

She invites Maehara to the park the two of them used to play at when they were younger. He sits down on a bench, invites her to sit down next to him.

Okano continues to stand. “I have a favour to ask of you,” She shifts her weight onto her leg. “And you _have_ to promise to not tell anyone. Like, not even Isogai, _especially not Isogai._ ”

Maehara sighs and smiles softly. “Don’t worry, I already know where this is going. You’ve got a crush on Yuuma, don’t you?”

“What? No! Isogai’s nice but… no,” She shrugs her shoulders. “Just promise me you won’t tell anyone what I’m about to tell you.”

“As his best friend, I’m hurt that you don’t find Yuuma attractive. Even most of the guys find him attractive,” Okano doesn’t budge. “Okay, fine. I promise that I won’t tell anyone.”

“Swear on Korosensei’s life!”

He holds up his pinkie finger. “I swear it! Swear it on Korosensei’s life!”

Here comes the hard part. She paces back and forth a little deciding on how to word this. “Can you… not try and hit on Kataoka again, please?”

“Did I make her that uncomfortable? Yikes. I’m so sorry, I need to go apologise-“ Maehara’s grimacing, standing up to go leave. Okano slams him back down on the bench.

“No! It’s not _that_ but I think she’d probably appreciate that too,” She nibbles on her bottom lip. “I… don’t want you flirting with her.”

Maehara’s dense; Okano wonders if his head’s been stuffed with attic insulation. “What? Why?”

“ _Because I like her!”_

There’s a brief moment before the other shoe drops. “…You like Kataoka? As in… like-like?”

Okano nods her head and braces herself for what happens next. She expects confusion, possibly even disgust or aggression. Instead, Maehara claps his hands together, a smile on his face. “Ah!” He exclaims.

“Ah?”

“I figured something was up. Well, I thought you liked Isogai and you were nervous around Kataoka because they’re friends,” He tilts his head to the side. “I didn’t even consider the possibility of _Kataoka_ being the one you liked.”

This is a weird reaction. “Yeah and because of that… I was wondering if you could… leave her alone?” She winces. “You know, bro code and all.”

Maehara waves a hand dismissively. “As if you have to ask! Yeah, for sure, Kataoka’s off the market, easy. Okano, I’ll be the best wingman ever, just you wait,” He’s looks star struck. “This is great. I haven’t played matchmaker in _ages._ ”

“You’re not being my wingman! I’m doing this on my own!” The idea of Maehara getting involved with her love life makes her want to spew.

“Aw, come on, don’t be like that,” He grins lazily. “So, tell me, what’s your favourite thing about our dear class president? Her looks, her brains? Maybe it’s the dedication, have you seen her swim? I wonder if next time we’ll go swimming, you’ll pretend to ‘drown’ so that strong Kataoka can-“

Okano kicks him again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be a part of a wee series that are gonna be. Fluffier than my other fics (gakushuu will probably make an appearence but i swear i'll write him a nice fic!)
> 
> i'm wasp-factor on tumblr come yell at me about how many lesbians assclass has (hint: loads)
> 
> lmk if u enjoyed


End file.
